Puesto avanzado Corpus
Los puestos avanzados Corpus son bases masivas Corpus montadas en las montañas, localizadas en planetas nevados. Se agregó en , fueron el tercer conjunto de escenarios lanzado. Estos lugares de avanzada son conocidos por tener terreno diverso de diferentes altitudes con muchos lugares de francotiradores y lugares de botín ocultos que requieren habilidades de parkour para acceder. Con muchas áreas abiertas para atravesar, fue el primer escenario que se basó en la superficie de un planeta en vez de en una nave espacial, el segundo en el área del asentamiento Grineer. Las cajas grandes del cargo se pueden ver a menudo esparcidas alrededor del mapa, a menudo con los extras dentro, y los drones gigantes del Osprey se pueden encontrar llevándolos en el aire. Aparte de las numerosas cuevas, grietas y laderas para explorar, el Outpost también es especialmente conocido por su azulejo de extracción, que cuenta con una pendiente muy larga que los jugadores pueden deslizarse por todo el camino para llegar a la nave de extracción. Otra característica única es la alteración del terreno en medio de una misión, ya que el Corpus transporta esa tierra en el entorno del hangar que se convierte en partes sólidas del mapa. Mientras que muchos entornos de la nave Corpus se reutilizan, cualquier vidrio reforzado se ha cambiado de modo que no se rompan, debido a que el nivel está en una atmósfera planetaria. Misiones Curiosidades *Mientras atraviesa el Outpost, se escuchan rugidos lejanos. No se sabe qué criatura o criaturas podrían estar creando los sonidos, ya que no se asemejan a los gritos de los MOA u otra máquina Corpus. **An explanation would simply be the distorted sound of machinery or metal structures waning and creaking under the cold temperatures. There is also a steady wind on this tileset, which can easy account for this creaking sound, which would be distorted after traveling long distances. ::thumb|left Audio *Cuando en una misión Capture a bordo de un Outpost, el azulejo que permite al objetivo escapar, tiene una terminal grande con un holograma extraño. El holograma es largo, y tiene varios "contenedores" unidos a su largo marco, que lo hacen parecer un Cargoship. Para apoyar esto, el holograma parece estar flotando. Además, esto apoya cuál es el destino del objetivo, ya que escapa del planeta, y justo antes de entrar en el arte, el terminal con el holograma se puede encontrar. *Al vagar por el interior de un puesto avanzado Corpus, puede venir a través de un área que tiene un puente que abarca una gran brecha. En la parte inferior, algo sin duda de origen Orokin está siendo descubierto por el Corpus. Tal vez una bóveda. *En dos áreas específicas, una puerta en el cierre manual se puede encontrar. Esta puerta sólo se puede desbloquear a través de una consola que normalmente se encuentra cerca de ella. Ambos están dentro del rango visual de uno al otro. Uno se encuentra en un área de interior de varios pisos, la consola se encuentra dentro de la habitación cerrada. Usted puede escalar por la pared a través del eje del ascensor a una parrilla abierta. La zona al aire libre se puede acceder de una manera similar, también a través de la pared de escalada. *En la sala de carga gigante, si se mira al lado que tiene la pared, en una de las ventanas se puede ver una caja de carga con un cápsula criogénica Warframe tratando de ser puesto en la caja. Errores *Si se produce la migración del host, existe la posibilidad de que se produzca un error raro en el que los efectos excesivos de la deriva de nieve obstruirán la vista de los jugadores independientemente de dónde se encuentren. Esto se ha observado en misiones de defensa. Galería en:Corpus Outpost Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 7